The present invention relates to a method for operating an illumination system for an interior of a vehicle, the illumination system having a control unit and an ambient illumination with at least one lamp, which is designed to emit light in at least one ambient color. Furthermore, the invention relates to an illumination system for illuminating an interior of a vehicle, having an ambient illumination with at least one lamp, which is designed to emit light in at least one ambient color, wherein furthermore at least one functional element is arranged in the interior of a vehicle, which has an element color for displaying the functional element as well as a vehicle with an illumination system for illuminating an interior of the vehicle.
In modern vehicles, illumination systems for illuminating an interior of the vehicles are used. In particular, such illumination systems can have an ambient illumination, through which an indirect illumination of the interior is provided. Such ambient illuminations each have at least one lamp, which is designed to emit light in at least one ambient color. In this manner, it is possible to be able to provide an extensive and thus even illumination of an interior of the vehicle.
Furthermore, functional elements are often arranged in the interior of a vehicle, which are provided for example for displaying a state of the vehicle or for operating functions of the vehicle. For example, such functional elements can be display elements for a speed, but also control elements, for example for adjusting a climate control of the vehicle. It is known to identify the position of such a functional element, but also for example a functional state of the functional element, by using a color; see for example EP 1 344 688 B1. In particular, it is also known to change the color used to display the functional element depending on the displayed vehicle state or respectively the assumed state of the functional element; see for example WO 01/36870 A1. However, this can lead to a reduction in detectability of the functional element for a user, in particular when a color of the illumination of the interior of the vehicle is the same as or very similar to the color used to display the functional element. In this case, it is very difficult for the user of the vehicle to differentiate between the functional element and the interior illumination, whereby for example a locating of the functional element but also an identification of the state of the vehicle shown by the functional element is at least made more difficult if not prevented entirely.